


Una apuesta por cumplir

by theHistoriangirl



Category: City of Love: Paris (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Caring MC, F/M, First Kiss, Pay a bet, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theHistoriangirl/pseuds/theHistoriangirl
Summary: Adaptación del final del episodio 9, temporada 02 de City of Love:Paris (Visual Novel), "Double Jeu".
Relationships: Vincent Karm/ Original Character, Vincent Karm/Main Character (City of Love: Paris)
Kudos: 1





	Una apuesta por cumplir

Hacía frío tal y como se esperaba en los meses venideros del otoño. Pero Vincent Karm no podía pensar en eso _ahora mismo._

Estaba de pie contemplando las luces de las farolas de las calles reflejarse contra el río Sena que corría negro como la tinta por el Canal Saint Martin mientras el viento le golpeaba la cara, como un recordatorio de que tenía que estar alerta aunque un incipiente sentimiento de preocupación no hacía más que crecer, retorciéndose en su estómago.

Aunque en sí mismo el reconocer que estaba preocupándose _por alguien,_ era impactante y no sabía muy bien qué pensar con ello.

Volteó y la vio. Estuvo dividido entre la fascinación y la preocupación. Miss Allers yacía acostada en una banca con saco de Vincent hecho una bola para simular una almohada. De todos modos _sabía_ que necesitaba algo más.

Pero él no podía traer a los muertos a la vida; lo sabía bastante bien. Y mucho menos, podría borrar semejante dolor.

Sin querer, recordó todo aquello que había sucedido en la Place de la Concorde. Vincent sabía que la verdad dolía pero que era necesaria; pero aún así...

Marion había confesado y estaba agradecido porque de algún modo alguna carga se liberaría de la pequeña Eliette. Y es que viéndola, Vincent no pudo evitar pensar que se veía tan diminuta y frágil que podía haber engañado a cualquiera.

Incluso a él. Pensar que la joven castaña le había vencido hacía dos años con ayuda de sus amigos y su ingenio salido de otro mundo; a él, el hombre con más poder e influencia en París. Aunque sentía, y profundamente, Vincent podía verlo en la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros.

Sin embargo no se había derrumbado en absoluto de ese modo esta noche. Sabiendo la verdad se quedó tan firme como una muralla azotada por una tormenta monstruosa. Observó a Eugene llevarse a Marion esposada y soportó el tiempo que duró el sacarle la verdad.

Pero lo sabía; incluso una guerrera como ella tenía que caer alguna vez. Eliette había caído varias últimamente. Vincent tenía que reconocer que la mujer sabía levantarse.

El viento frío le caló por encima del chaleco de terciopelo verde oscuro que usaba. Miró cómo la misma ráfaga movía el pelo café de su pequeña Eliette al igual que el borde del vestido que usaba y pensó que debería de estar congelándose.

Seguía reusándose a meterla dentro de su apartamento sin su permiso. Estaba mal y estaba cien por ciento consciente de aquello. No se atrevía a hurgar en su bolso por las llaves de _su_ casa, a la que no había sido invitado.

Sin embargo, si ella no despertaba tenía que pensar en otra cosa. Y además estaba la cosa de que tenía que tener cuidado, aunque en la madrugada era casi imposible que un policía pasara por donde estaban, no podía arriesgarse a que lo atraparan _otra vez._

La miró y sintió una sonrisa crecer en las comisuras de su boca. Esa mujer que estaba medio acostada en una banca cualquiera en medio de la calle en plena madrugada fue la única persona que pudo atraparlo.

Y no solo estaba hablando de mandarlo a prisión.

Habían pasado dos años y para él seguía siendo fascinante. Se acercó a ella y le apartó el cabello que estaba sobre su cara. Sintió sus piernas cansadas por el sinuoso camino que recorrió con ella en brazos y se acomodó de tal modo que los pies de Miss Allers estaban sobre su regazo. Cuando se acomodó, sintió sin querer sus piernas frías y evitó hacer una mueca interna.

La madrugada avanzaba por rapidez y el frío no paraba de aumentar. ¿Qué haría si no despertaba? Normalmente no se preocupaba por las personas a su alrededor, y si alguna vez alguien le hubiese dicho que debía de preocuparse por la joven e inteligente mujer habría pensando que era ridículo.

Pero ya no. Le había sorprendido el descubrir que ella le estaba llamando, y aunque sí, había estado ocupado, decidió poner todas esas demás cosas en segundo plano para centrarse en ella porque _era importante._

_Y era ella._

Vincent no pensó que sería una persona importante para él. Y la idea casi lo horrorizaba. La otra parte de sí, ansiaba un desafío como ese. Un desafío como ella sonaba tan interesante que casi se rió imaginándolo.

Parecido a una guerra de titanes.

Uno de sus pies se movió contra su pantalón y no le importó demasiado si se ensuciaba. De hecho, no le importó en lo absoluto cuando ella emitió un ruido en medio de un gemido y una queja.

—Shh —le dijo, porque fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente—. Está bien, solo fue un desmayo.

Parecía que lo decía más para sí mismo que para ella.

—¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? —exclamó, ignorándole y levantándose. Si sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas por el frío se drenaron de color, _de nuevo,_ y Vincent le tomó ligeramente del brazo—. Ah.

—Tranquila, está cerca de su casa.

Le miró y poco a poco sus ojos bebieron del paisaje y reconocieron la calle; perdieron el nerviosismo y se quedaron con una simple y tranquila calma.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Vincent se sentó mejor en la banca, ya que ella había cambiado su postura y tenía las piernas debajo de sí, protegiéndose del frío. Sintió nerviosismo por, quizá, primera vez en su vida... O probablemente no, recordó.

Miss Allers le ponía nervioso de vez en cuando al mismo tiempo que lo divertía. Se tocó la corbata al verla, que, obviamente, estaba perfecta en su lugar.

—Yo... Eh, yo... La traje hasta aquí en brazos, pero... eh... —La miró abriendo los ojos sin querer, pero a ella no parecía afectarle. Le observaba con curiosidad, con brillantes ojos oscuros—. No creí que fuese correcto buscar sus llaves en su bolso para meterla en su casa.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Hum —respondió—. ¿En brazos? —preguntó, frotándose las sienes y parpadeando hasta que sus ojos recuperasen poco a poco el control que la inconsciencia y el shock inicial se habían llevado.

—Sí. —Se sentía nervioso y no le gustaba ni un ápice—. En mis brazos.

—Vaya. ¿Y qué pasó con Marion?

—Eugene la debe de haber llevado desde hace ya rato a la comisaría.

Ella miró el cielo y frunció el ceño. —¿Cuánto tardé en despertar?

—Un par de horas. —Quizá más.

Puso una mano sobre banca y la otra sobre su regazo. Vincent vio el movimiento de sus dedos enterrarse en la tela y a ella encogerse, solo un poco, con frío.

—¿Y me esperó hasta que despertara? —murmuró, mirando el acero del asiento.

—Por supuesto que sí —replicó—, ¿por qué no debería de hacerlo?

_¿Por qué deberías de hacerlo?,_ se preguntó.

La respuesta no le agradó, no del todo.

Ella no le miró ni dijo nada por un par de segundos en donde se quedó viendo la banca y luego más allá, al canal. Vincent miró su perfil brillante contra la luz de las farolas. Su sentido del gusto y del arte le dijo que sería bueno perpetuar tal juego de luces y de ella.

_Sería una pintura impresionante_ , pensó.

—Gracias —murmuró al final.

—No creo que deba de agradecérmelo, Miss Allers.

Ella se sacudió el cabello, desordenándolo aún más, si eso era posible. —Me ayudaste, Vincent. Y esto... —carraspeó—, no lo esperaba. No debiste... y... gracias. —Lo miró de reojo y algo parecido a una sonrisa comenzó a aflorar en sus labios—. Aunque ya puede dejar de ser bueno conmigo; Marion ha caído, después de todo. Ya terminó.

Su voz sonaba cansada, triste.

Vincent se acomodó el saco mientras pensaba.

—¿Miss Allers? —dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír como siempre lo hacía cuando ganaba _algo_ —. Creo recordar que me debe algo.

Ella se acomodó en la banca. —Hmm —dijo—. ¿Qué cosa?

—Debo de admitir —respondió Vincent haciendo una sonrisa de medio lado y mirándola mientras ella parpadeaba hacia él—. Que su actuación fue memorable, pero creo que debería admitir que la mía la superó.

—Mi actuación —repitió, como escaneando las palabras—. Tengo que admitir que tiene razón. Pero, no estoy de acuerdo con sus últimas palabras.

—¿Qué está queriendo decir? —exclamó—, vamos, Miss Allers. Solo admítalo.

Se cruzó de brazos y le frunció el ceño. —¿Qué premio desea? ¿Un Óscar?

—Su sentido del humor siempre me ha parecido brillante, pero no creo que este sea momento para sacarlo a relucir, ¿no cree?

Respondió con ruidito. —¿Por qué no solo admite que quiere que lo bese? —Arqueó una ceja hacia donde estaba—. Porque ese es premio que le prometí, ¿no?

—Yo..., me gusta pensar que es una mujer que cumple su palabra.

Miss Allers se atragantó con una risa. Por algún modo absurdo, se sintió bien al hacer su intento de gracia y logrando con éxito borrar la sombra de tristeza que se había colocado en sus rasgos como un velo. Cuando normalmente odiaba ser el centro de las burlas, con ella podía hacer esa excepción con tal de verla sonreír de ese modo.

_Ya basta, Vincent._

—No voy a mentirle. Su actuación es memorable. —Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió por un momento—. Incluso ahora.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —respondió él, arqueando una ceja.

—Que, incluso ahora parece que de verdad desea que cumpla esa apuesta.

Volteó a verla, recargándose contra el reposabrazos de la banca aunque éste se le enterrara en la espalda, estaba frío, pero lo ignoró.

—¿Quiere que le diga algo, Miss Allers? —Vincent sonrió como usualmente lo hacía, más parecida a una mueca burlesca que una sonrisa como todo el mundo—. Me gustó verla actuar como mala. Fue... _encantador._ Pero, —continuó, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo para comprobar si era imaginación suya que su teléfono estaba vibrando; o para intentar distraerse de la intensa mirada curiosa que la pequeña Eliette le estaba dando, amplificada por los juegos de luz de las farolas—, no puede mentir sobre _mí_ actuación.

Le bufó. —¿Ser bueno es _así_ de complicado? Aunque... —Su voz decayó—. En ese momento ser mala se me dio bastante fácilmente. —Lo miró—. ¿Sabía que quedarse aquí conmigo es peligroso, verdad? Alguien podría atraparlo y...

—¿Eso que escucho en su voz es preocupación? Qué inesperado. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Cansada —respondió con voz queda, mirando las aguas oscuras debajo del canal—. ¿Qué hay respecto a _su tono?_ ¿Está preocupado por mí?

—Creo que es completamente lógico que me preocupe así después de lo que acaba de vivir, Miss Allers. No soy inhumano como todos creen.

Asintió, pero se veía distraída. Vincent sintió el cansancio tirar unas cuerdas delgadas sobre sus piernas y brazos que hormigueaban de forma extraña desde que cargó a Miss Allers hasta aquí. Era extraño, pensó, que no hubiese sentido el cansancio hasta ahora. Cuando ella se veía a salvo y despierta.

—Es un buen hombre, Vincent —ella murmuró y levantó la vista con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros. Vincent, a su pesar, se congeló un momento—. No trate de negármelo.

Respondió con un gruñido y haciendo una mueca. —No se confunda, Miss Allers. Yo no puedo ser catalogado como “bueno”; estaría haciendo pasar a un león por un gato.

—Me trajo hasta aquí a pesar de que...

—¿De que podrían atraparme? Las calles están vacías a estas horas de la noche, la policía en París está ahora mismo durmiendo en sus camas.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hizo? No puedo encontrar otra razón que no sea esa. Apuesto a que un poco de poli bueno le ha quedado por ahí. —Se acercó a él—. ¿O me trajo hasta aquí para cobrar el premio?

Estaban mirándose fijamente y Vincent podía sentir algunos mechones castaños de ella rozándole el rostro y parte del cuello cuando se movían contra el viento. Eso le recordó cuando hacía dos años atrás, ella le sedujo para engañarlo.

Y que casi había funcionado.

—Tiene la autoestima más grande de lo que yo pensaba, Miss Allers.

—Miente peor de lo que pensaba, Vincent. Pero está bien —ella dijo y sonrió—. Soy una mujer de palabra.

Vincent parpadeó. Eliette era pequeña y ágil, se dio cuenta. Se subió a su regazo en menos tiempo de lo que Vincent exclamó un _Mon Dieu!_ , aunque el único ídolo espiritual que seguía era al éxito.

Sintió el peso de Miss Eliette sobre él; un peso extraño, sí, pero se estaba acostumbrando con bastante rapidez. Por reflejo puso sus manos en las caderas de ella, si era para que no se cayera o por otra cosa, a Vincent no le importó.

Ella por su parte estaba sonriendo, con un poco de rubor oscuro en sus mejillas que antes no estaba ahí. Vincent quería preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, porque su mente se había nublado de repente como cuando una nube tapa el sol.

Su respuesta llegó momentos después. Eliette puso una mano en su nuca, justo en el nacimiento de su cabello. Vincent sintió en sus delgadas manos esa caricia tan extraña y pensó de forma estúpida que probablemente le hacía eso a su gato.

Pero tomarle de la corbata para que le mirara, no. De hecho, Vincent no sabía que no la estaba mirando. Le sonrió cuando ella se rió.

—¿Vincent Karm tiene miedo de un beso de poli malo? —dijo y rió.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera replicar, lo besó.

Vincent reprobaría el acto si lo viese desde fuera. Pero esta vez... podía hacer una excepción. Una grande. Sintió la mano de ella en su cabello, tomando profundo, como si fuese él fuese a escaparse. Su beso era cálido a pesar del frío que ella debería de estar sintiendo con el viento golpeándole la espalda; y suave a pesar de lo que había pasado hacía unas horas.

Tal cosa lo sorprendió. Pensó que esa era su esencia. A Vincent se le salió gemido, que ella contestó con una risa ahogada. Él apretó su agarre y ella, como vengándose, inclinó su cabeza contra la de él para profundizar el beso, que le dejó sin aliento.

La mano que sostenía su nuca había estado fría hasta ahora, que se sentía suave y cálida contra su piel. Deslizó una mano contra la curva de su espalda baja para mantenerla firme contra sí. Se sentía tan cálida y suave...

Vincent había cerrado los ojos, debilitándose contra el íntimo toque que ambos estaban teniendo. Algo que para él había sido improbable y lejano desde que ella volvió a París; porque lo despreciaba. Cuando se había ido... lo despreciaba, ¿o no? Había una turbulencia en los ojos de la pequeña Eliette cuando le veía, una cosa que no podía descifrar del todo.

Pero esto, esto sí podía descifrarlo. Era como una dulce y cercana pista. Como, quizá, se sintió encontrar la esencia del amor con sus brillantes aguas hacía dos lejanos años atrás. 

Estaban tan cerca. Ella le había acorralado contra la banca y ésta se le estaba enterrando en la espalda, aunque poco le importaba. Sostenía su corbata con una mano mientras con la otra le despeinaba. Creyó sentir los latidos del corazón de Eliette aunque quizá eran los suyos. Se separó un poco sintiendo su respiración contra la suya y su sabor, tan especial y único como debería de ser siendo ella su propietaria.

Le mordió el labio suavemente antes de que se separasen. Vincent sintió el aire frío correr entre ambos. La miró y estaba sonriendo; una sonrisa de suficiencia que le recordó mucho a la suya.

Pensó, _atontado,_ que podría dejarla hacer lo que deseara para verla sonreír de ese modo.

—¿Y bien? —ella murmuró, tan sin aliento como él se sentía.

—¿Bien, qué? —Si ella había reparado en que las manos de Vincent seguían en sus caderas, lo ignoró o no le importó.

—¿Cómo lo hice?

Le sonrió, de ese mismo modo al que ella estaba sonriendo. —No lo sé. Hágalo de nuevo y podré decírselo.

Ella se le quedó viendo un rato antes de decir: —¿Aquí?

_Bueno, creo que esta noche el sorprendido seré yo._

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron hacia ella. —¿Qué quiere decir?

—Tengo frío, Vincent Su saco no es suficiente dijo y lo alzó sobre sus hombros. —Vamos. —Se levantó de encima de él con un saltito. Lo miró mientras se levantaba y se rió.

—¿Qué?

—Su corbata está chueca.

_Por supuesto que lo está._ —¿Importa? —le preguntó, arqueándole una ceja.

—No —dijo, sonriendo—. En absoluto.

Él le tendió su bolso dejado de lado entre las patas de la banca. —Por aquí —ella exclamó, caminando frente a Vincent mientras éste veía cómo su falda se movía suavemente con su caminar y el viento del canal.

Era tan... raro. Vincent no recordaba a alguna otra persona que lo hubiese hecho sentir de ese modo. Miss Allers, _Eliette,_ pensó, era una mujer valiente, sabía lo que quería y sabía conseguirlo. Amaba con pasión y fuerza; Vincent lo admiraba.

Había pasado uno de los momentos más complicados para ella esta noche. Desde que llegó a París, y aún así seguía en pie dándolo todo. Entendía porqué le atraía.

Porque, sí, le _atraía._

Ella le guió por un bloque de departamentos en sofisticados edificios que antes habían sido casas de moda o residencias de la gente pudiente en los inicios de 1900. Dobló una esquina y el canal desapareció en la calle trasera. Una solitaria calle con farolas amarillas y árboles le recibió. Algunos edificios más tarde, el maullido de un gato en los pisos superiores del complejo departamental le hizo parar.

—Oh, ese debe ser el gato —ella exclamó y miró arriba—. ¡Tarta! —susurró—. Estaba buscándote.

El tintineo de las llaves hizo que Vincent dejara de ver al peludo felino. La puerta de metal chirrió cuando Eliette la abrió. Siseó algo en inglés que él no logró comprender antes de que un pasillo semi iluminado le diera la bienvenida.

—Por aquí —ella dijo y tomó las llaves de tal forma que no hiciera ruido. Lo condujo a unas escaleras amplias de madera desgastadas por el uso.

Vincent no pudo evitar compararlos con el complejo de lujo en donde vivía—antes de que ser apresado—, en el pent-house con una vista enigmática de su ciudad.

Vivía en un piso medio. La puerta era de madera y el pasillo estaba mal iluminado. Cuando la abrió, el gato estaba en la entrada de la pequeña sala—para Vincent, todo el lugar era diminuto—, alzando su cuello hacia ella, que le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

—Pasa —le dijo, mirándole encima del hombro antes de saltar hacia una mesita para prender una lámpara—. Lamento el desorden, yo... no había estado aquí por un tiempo.

_Así que aquí pasó todo._

—¿Dónde había estado viviendo antes?

—En el apartamento de Raphael —contestó y se fue a donde había una barra para desayunar, de piedra y con signos de abandono—. Pero no..., no me sentía como en casa.

—Está bien, la comprendo —le dijo, bajito. El gato estaba olisqueándole, de seguro detectando el olor a Esteban en su ropa. Maulló y se fue a un tapete, donde se hizo un ovillo, como comprobando que no había peligro en él—. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—¿Por qué ha dicho que me comprende? —Ella dejó el bolso sobre una mesa y las llaves lanzadas en la barra de desayuno.

—Dormir en la cárcel es difícil —respondió, acercándose a ella—. Los primeros días.

—Antes de que le cambiaran la cama y le condicionaran la celda, ¿verdad? —Sonrió, un poco, y le miró, alzando la cabeza por la diferencia de estatura que a Vincent siempre le pareció curiosa—. ¿Quiere café o té? Le ofrecería vino, pero hace dos años que no reviso si queda algo. Y es bastante tarde, también.

Él le miró un momento por la pregunta inesperada. —¿Qué tomará usted?

—Oh —ella se escapó de donde estaba, contra la barra de desayuno y Vincent la siguió hacia la cocina, donde abrió el frigorífico—. Sigue habiendo leche. Supongo que tomaré café.

Caminó hasta una alacena para coger el frasco de café. Vincent podía transportar aquella acción tan casual a todos los días, con el amanecer y con una Eliette en pijama, más sonriente hablando de cualquier cosa con su amiga, Kat, en el pasado. Quizá incluso poniendo música. En la mañana y en la noche.

No era como él, que vivía trabajando porque de cualquier modo la única persona que le esperaba en casa era Eugene y su adorado Esteban.

Aún así no era que se denominara solitario. Podía tener toda la gente alrededor que quisiera; pero ¿a alguna que se metiera en su intimidad como _esta mujer_ le estaba dejando hacer ahora? Nunca.

La vio dejar de golpe el frasco de café contra la encimera mientras se tomaba la cabeza y emitía un siseo.

—¿Está bien? —dijo y la sostuvo por los hombros, con su espalda contra el pecho de él—. Venga, vamos.

La puso de espaldas a la barra de desayuno y la subió. Ella emitió un sonido en protesta pero le ignoró.

—¿Eliette? —murmuró y le tomó las mejillas con una mano mientras la otra buscaba una de sus manos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Solo me... mareé —murmuró, cerrando los ojos un momento—. No he parado, eso es todo.

—Debería de hacerlo ya —le dijo, mirándole mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—. Podría hacerle daño.

—Ya —asintió, viéndole—. Ya todo ha terminado, ¿verdad?

—Sí —él le susurró y le dio un repentino beso en la frente—. Ya todo terminó. ¿Café o té, entonces?

—Mhhhhm, ¿café? —ella murmuró y quiso bajarse de la barra, pero él no le dejó—. ¿Vincent?

Lo miró y él también lo hizo. Sabía lo que ella podía ver en sus ojos. Era, probablemente, parecido a lo que Vincent veía en los ojos de Eliette cada vez que le miraba, como ahora.

—Yo deseo otra cosa —le dijo y la acorraló entre la pared y él.

—¿Y qué es? —ella respondió, aunque algo en sus ojos oscuros le dijo que ya lo sabía.

Vincent sonrió. —A ti.

Fue su turno de besarla. Se sintió diferente esta vez. Era como si quisiera consumirla; la apresó con sus brazos y ella no opuso resistencia. Vincent saboreó su dulce piel que estaba mucho más cálida que afuera, mientras ella enterraba las manos en su cabello.

Esta vez no le bastó con sus labios y comenzó a bajar hacia su cuello. No podría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, estando tan cerca el uno del otro, en su propio mundo a pesar de todo.

Cuando iba a besarle los labios, la encontró bostezando contra su cara. Vincent se rió.

—¿Dónde está su dormitorio, _ma chèrie?_

—Uh... —ella dijo, y señaló con una mano temblorosa—. Por allá.

Sus ojos eran más oscuros que nunca, y Vincent estaba muy divertido en encontrar dentro de ellos deseo y sueño y una miríada de sentimientos que podía comenzar a descifrar.

Más tarde.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró cara a cara con su espacio personal. Algo que nunca creyó que pasaría. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul claro y el techo, era blanco; el suelo de madera crujió mientras Vincent avanzaba entre las maletas puestas sin cuidado en la entrada. Había un armario de madera oscura en el fondo, un espejo y un tocador con frasquitos de crema y perfume que no podía distinguir bien.

Encendió una lámpara al lado de la cama, simple y más pequeña a las que estaba acostumbrado. Puso a Eliette en una esquina y la destendió; la colcha suave y las cobijas.

La pequeña Eliette estaba parpadeando como una niña contra el sueño, que al reconocer su cama estaba cediendo aún más rápido.

¿Cuán cansada estaba? Vincent solo podía imaginárselo. Físicamente. Mentalmente.

Suspiró y se sorprendió al oler en el aire la esencia a ella. Se topó con un pequeño librero-estante en la pared donde apenas había unos tomos lanzados en desorden y una foto de ella y su amiga Kat, más jóvenes, sonriendo con el fondo de una universidad.

La cargó de nuevo y ella gimió en respuesta, ya más dormida que despierta. No se le pasó por la cabeza luego de ese primer beso que estaría tan cansada.

Ella abrió los ojos. —Vincent...

— _Ma chèrie_ —le dijo, acostándola contra las almohadas. Le puso una cobija encima.

—Quiero café.

—¿Quieres café? —repitió y se inclinó para darle un beso—. No es por desanimarla, pero dudo que el café pueda hacer algo por usted ahora mismo.

—No lo sé —murmuró y le sonrió de forma adorable—. Quizá.

Vincent se alejó un paso de la cama antes de que ella le sujetara del pantalón. Él hizo un ruido, como una réplica, sorprendido. — _Chèrie_...

—No te vayas —murmuró y bostezó—. ¿Por favor?

—Yo no... —empezó.

—Estaré bien con el café —respondió, terca como siempre. Pensó por un momento que se parecía muchísimo a él y al carácter que había heredado de su abuela—. Lo prometo. No quiero estar sola, _por favor_.

La miró un buen rato, pero ella no se quedó dormida. Lo estaba mirando con la misma intensidad con la que lo hizo cuando lo besó allá afuera. Eso sí, parpadeando a intervalos prolongados, luchando contra sí misma. _Por él._ Al final, se rindió.

No podía decirle que no. Y eso lo asustó muchísimo.

—Está bien —le dijo y sostuvo la mano que sujetaba el pantalón un momento para que ella le dejara ir—. Ya vuelvo.

Regresó a la cocina y preparó el café. Mientras este se calentaba recorrió la sala y se encontró con revistas de moda tiradas en la mesa de centro, plantas medio secas y unas luces con forma de mariposas, ¿o eran flores?, decorando una chimenea fría.

De pronto, se sumergió en el pasado de ella y le dolió el imaginarse a su pequeña Eliette y a Katherine Hong viviendo aquí como hermanas. Bailando quizá, cantando, cocinando. Soñando juntas.

Aquí Katherine había muerto; y de algún modo, una parte de Eliette también.

Suspiró al ver las fotos y los libros y recreó tantas escenas que terminó doliéndole la cabeza.

Cuando el café estuvo listo y humeante, cogió dos tazas. Una para ella, con dibujos de corazones. Y él, cogiendo la más decente que encontró, de flores.

Volvió a la habitación y se detuvo en la entrada. Eliette estaba dormida abrazando a una almohada. Su cabello oscuro estaba desordenado por la cama y se veía tan plácida y cómoda que no quiso despertarla.

Como si sintiera la intensa mirada que de seguro le estaba dando, ella se despertó lo suficiente para balbucear:

—Aquí... conmigo.

Vincent parpadeó. _No quiero estar sola,_ le había dicho. Por los recuerdos, supuso.

¿Sería capaz? Se sentó al borde de la cama para despedirse y quitarle algunos mechones de pelo de la cara. Ella abrió los ojos y él se quedó congelado, con una mano sobre su mejilla, una mano a la que ella le dio un suave beso.

—¿Buenas noches? —murmuró él, viéndole estupefacto.

—Mmmhmm —dijo y se hizo a un lado de la cama, abriendo las sábanas.

La invitación era clara y tentadora. Pero no quería aprovecharse de ella.

—Por favor...

El cansancio se había apoderado de ambos luego de una noche como esa. Y la tentación pudo más esta vez. Vincent se quitó el saco y el chaleco y la corbata mientras Eliette trataba de mantenerse despierta.

Lo consiguió con éxito suficiente como para verlo quitarse los zapatos y tenderse a su lado. Ella lo tapó y se acorrucó contra él, gimiendo triunfante con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Si bien, no era lo que habría estado esperando luego de que recibió su premio y de su beso en la barra, era más que suficiente. La sintió contra él; una cosa suave y cálida y frágil y al mismo tiempo fiera y valiente.

La abrazó mientras ella se enredaba en él con sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Vincent murmuró como aprobándole. Ella se escondió en su pecho y alcanzó a darle un beso de buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, _mon chèrie,_ —ella le dijo y se rió un poco, una risa dulce que bañó el interior de Vincent con calor.

Vincent se quedó unos momentos viendo el techo mientras el café humeaba y llenaba la habitación con su olor desde la mesita de noche al lado de donde estaban. Suspiró y pensó en lo surrealista de la situación.

A pesar de todo, sonrió. Besó la coronilla de Eliette y susurró entre su cabello, tan bajo que solo él puso oírlo en medio del sepulcral silencio de la noche:

—Buenas noches, _moun amour._

Apagó la lámpara que sumió la habitación en tinieblas; y, con Vincent sintiendo esa cálida y abrumadora sensación de paz, cayó en un sueño profundo como no lo había hecho en años.


End file.
